Charlie Sheen
Carlos Irwin Estevez also known as Charlie Sheen is one of the most famous actors around. The son of Martin Sheen and the brother of Emilio Estevez. Early Life The youngest son of Martin Sheen and Janet Templeton, Charlie Sheen was born in 1965 under the name Carlos Irwin Estevez. The younger brother of Emilio Estevez and Ramon Estevez and is the older brother of sister Renee Estevez. His first movie appearance was in his father's film The Execution of Private Slovik. Charlie went to high school at Santa Monica High School where he was a pitcher for the baseball team. He showed interest in acting making amatuer films with his Super 8 along with his brother Emilio, Rob Lowe, and Sean Penn. A few weeks before graduation, he was expelled from school for poor grades and attendance. When deciding to become an actor, he decided the name Charlie Sheen because Charles was his nickname and in honor of the catholic archbishop Fulton J. Sheen. Acting Career His first film role was the 1984 Cold War drama movie Red Dawn, alongside Patrick Swayze, C. Thomas Howell, Lea Thompson, and Jennifer Grey. Sheen and Grey reunited for a cameo in Feris Bueller's Day Off. He also appeared in an episode of Amazing Stories. His first major role was in the Vietnam war drama Platoon in 1986. In 1987, he appeared in Wall Street alongside his father. Both films were directed by director Oliver Stone. Sheen was supposed to appear in Born on the Fourth July but was later replaced by Tom Cruise. Charlie was never told by Stone but instead told by his brother Emilio. He never appeared in Stone's other films but appeared in Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps as a cameo. In 1988, he starred in the baseball movie Eight Men Out as outfielder Happy Felsch. He also appeared in Young Guns with his brother Emilio and again the next year in Men at Work. In 1989, Sheen along with his Young Guns co-stars were honored with the Bronze Wrangler award. In 1990, he starred in Cadence alongside his father, and in The Rookie along with Clint Eastwood. In 1992, he was in Beyond the Law with Linda Fiorentino and Michael Madsen. In 1994, he was given a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame. In 1997, he wrote his first movie, Discovery Mars, a documentary about Mars. The next year, he wrote, produced, and starred in No Code of Conduct. He has also appeared in some comedy roles like in Major League, Money Talks, and Hot Shots. In 1999, he appeared in a pilot for A&E Network, called Sugar Hill, which was not picked up. The same year he starred in Being John Malkovich as himself. He also appeared in Scary Movie 3, Scary Movie 4, and Scary Movie 5. He also did some voices for animations appearing as Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and Dex Dogtective in Foodfight. In 2012, he was cast alongside Bill Murary and Jason Schwartzman in A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III. In 2013, he appeared in the movie Machete Kills as the President of the United States. In the movie, he is credited under his birth name Carlos Estevez due to the director Robert Rodriguez being a fellow Hispanic. Charlie has also done roles in television. In 2000, Sheen debuted on the tv show Spin City for the last two seasons replacing Michael J. Fox. While on the show, he was nomiated for two ALMA Awards and won his first Golden Globe. The series ended in 2002. In 2003, Charlie was cast as Charlie Harper in Two and a Half Men. His role was loosely based on his bad boy image. The role gave him another ALMA award, three Emmy award nomiations, and two Golden Globe nomiations. During his eighth and final season, he was earning $1.8 million per episode. However, Sheen was replaced by Ashton Kutcher due to issues on the set. He returned to television in 2012 on the show Anger Management. Personal Life Charlie Sheen has been married three times, has five children, and one grandchild. His first daughter Cassandra Jade Estevez was born on December 12, 1984 to his former girlfriend Paula Profit. In 2013, Cassandra gave birth to her own child, Charlie's grandchild, Luna. In January 1990, Sheen accidentally shot his fiancee Kelly Preston breaking off the engagement sometime after. On September 3, 1995, he married his first wife Donna Peele. The next year they divorced. Sheen met Denise Richards on the set of Good Advice in 2000. They later became engaged December 26, 2001 and then married June 15, 2002. They had two daughters Sam J. Sheen, born March 9, 2004, and Lola Rose Sheen, born June 1, 2005. In 2005, Richards filed for divorce, accusing Sheen of alcohol and drug abuse and threats of violence. On May 30, 2008, he married his third wife Brooke Mueller. They had twin sons Bob and Max, born March 15, 2009. In November 2010, Sheen filed for divorced. Their divorce was finaled on May 2, 2011. In Feburary 2014, he became engaged to former adult star Brett Rossi. Filmography *Badlands *The Execution of Private Slovik *Apocalypse Now *Red Dawn *Silence of the Heart *Out of Darkness *The Boys Next Door *Lucas *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Platoon *The Wraith *Wisdom *Wall Street *No Man's Land *Three for the Road *Never on Tuesday *Eight Men Out *Young Guns *Major League *Catchfire *Cadence *Courage Mountain *Men at Work *Navy SEALs *The Rookie *Hot Shots *Beyond the Law *Loaded Weapon 1 *Deadfall *Hot Shots: Part Deux *The Three Musketeers *Terminal Velocity *The Chase *Major League II *Loose Women *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Arrival *Money Talks *Shadow Conspiracy *Bad Day on the Block *Postmortem *A Letter from Death Row *No Code of Conduct *Free Money *Junket Whore *Lisa Picard is Famous *Five Aces *Being John Malkovich *Rated X *Good Advice *Scary Movie 3 *The Big Bounce *Pauly Shore is Dead *Scary Movie 4 *Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps *Due Date *Madea's Witness Protection *A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III *She Wants Me *Foodfight *Machete Kills *Scary Movie 5 Television *Amazing Stories *Friends *Spin City *Two and a Half Men *Overhaulin' *The Big Bang Theory *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Family Guy *Anger Management